the_most_popular_girls_in_schoolfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:The Most Popular Girls In School Wiki
Everybody! Thanks you so much! :D The comments and help with this wiki means a lot to me! :) There is one problem :p I don't want epiosde pages right now, only seasons (1&2) pages. We are working very hard on the home-page and we MUST have it ready before you all can make episode pages, then we can make a box for episode links on the home-page! I am so sorry to everyone who have made episode pages! Thank you - Mikkel Aagaard Episode Pages- Alright, gotcha that makes sense. Please never EVER delete the Collector's Info page though, I work so hard on tracking all that stuff down. Also, the transcripts are a lot of work, so if anybody wants to split them up that'd be great. But I could do a majority of them because I know it isn't the most fun task :P In addition, I'm still getting the hang of Wikia. I have ADD and depression and am not all that good with other people. So I can be annoying >_> PS. Is there any way to fix those dang info boxes?? I think they should appear like the ones on my first http://thepeculiarchildren.wikia.com/wiki/Miss_Peregrine's_Home_for_Peculiar_Children%7Cwikia. We should also have a sort of editors thing, like I created http://thepeculiarchildren.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Community-corner%7Chere. That would be fun :) -Shadow Byrd I am listening to what all people on this wikia wants, and I think all of you comes with good ideas! Right now the most importent thing is that the home-page will be completed. I can't wait to see the great result! :) - Mikkel Aagaard What exactly needs to be done to the home page? What exactly needs to be done on the home page The characters' pitures. All the charachters need a piture, and a name under you can click on and then read about them on one of the charachter pages, and I know one of my greatest admins are working hard on it :) - Mikkel Aagaard Go EnemyPeacemaker! -Shadow Byrd Just wanted to say that everything is coming along nicely, and I'm thrilled to be an Admin :) I'll be seeing Oz soon, so I'll be away for a while, but keep up the amazing work! Thumbs to the main Mikkel :D If there's anything you need to be done, please let me know I'm always trying to find more to do. -Shadow Byrd :D! Thank you - Mikkel Aagaard So glad I found this wiki! I've done a lot of work, but the most noticable is I added pictures for all the main characters on the homepage. I touched up a few character pages, and added one for Tristan McKee. I also added an Episodes List and Summary page, before I saw this. Sorry about adding that before you wanted. If there is anything that is needed, please let me know. I'm an English major, so I'm mostly looking at spelling, grammar, and flow problems in the pages. I really want this wiki to be great! - MPGiSEditor (or you can call me Cody) Hey Cody! :) I am so happy!!! The Episode List/Summary page is amazing! :) I thought it was EnemyPeacemaker who added the main charachter pitures? :I -Mikkel Aagaard Mikkel, Thank you! The pictures for Mackenzie, Trisha, and Deandra were already up, but I added the other six. -Cody Do you think we should add all the charachters? :) - Mikkel EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP Sorry about that fail. Mackenzie (the official) tweeted and followed me when I told them bout our Wikia. Only.. what does DM mean? https://twitter.com/Clove_of_Knives -Shadow Byrd